La obsesión de Axel
by Unloved person
Summary: Suele sucederle, cada vez que visita ese extraño mundo. Encuentra algo extraño, y lo vuelve su vida durante un par de semanas, hasta que lo olvida... Y entonces, busca algo nuevo. -¡Soy Directioner ahora! ¿lo captan?- gritó Axel con entusiasmo, tomando a Roxas de las manos, que no podía más que verle como si de un bicho raro se tratase. -No sé de que me hablas.- Había dicho.


Disclaimer: Los personajes ficticios y personas, no son correspondientes a mi autoridad. Éste escrito, es sin fines de lucro, es decir, no gano absolutamente nada con ésta publicación.

Notas: En absoluto en toda la historia, hay ánimo de ofender a alguien, así que por favor, ahórrense los insultos en los comentarios. Gracias(:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡Directioner! – gritó Axel con entusiasmo, tomando a Roxas de las manos sin mucha delicadeza.

- No tengo la más mínima idea de qué estás hablando.- balbuceó el rubio confundido.

Marluxia y Saïx, decidieron rescatarle de la nueva obsesión del pelirrojo, alegando, que Roxas no entendería con solo sus palabras revueltas. El de ojos verdes había asentido enérgicamente y había gritado un "¡Le traeré imágenes!".

El de cabellos rosas, con tranquilidad, le explicó a Roxas, que eso solía sucederle a Axel cada mes y medio.

- Le gusta visitar un extraño mundo, al que nosotros no disfrutamos de entrar.- dijo Zexion, sin despegar la mirada de su libro, como siempre.

- ¡Y tiene el nombre más ridículo que puedas imaginar!.- agregó Demyx.

Y si, de un momento a otro, tenía media Organización, explicándole de los arranques sorpresivos y obsesiones mensuales de Axel.

- Bueno, conozco un par que son extraños, como… - mencionó Roxas siendo interrumpido por Demyx de inmediato.

- ¡Se llama Tierra!.- gritó el castaño.- ¿Qué significa eso, huh?

El rubio miró al portador de la cítara, sin entender a donde quería llegar con eso.

- Sus habitantes son muy extraños.- añadió Saïx.

¿Qué podía considerar Roxas, por "Habitantes extraños", cuando había estado en mundos de animales parlantes y totalmente pensantes, o cuando ellos mismos eran seres sin corazón que podían viajar en dimensiones?

Sin querer, se imaginó al más asqueroso, bizarro e inmundo ser.

- Son mortales comunes.- dijo Saïx, dándose cuenta de su rostro preocupado.

- Pero tienen un estilo de vida muy diferente.- acotó Zexion.- No comprenderás de lo que hablamos, hasta que no visites ese mundo.

- ¡Y si sigues juntándote tanto con Axel, así será!- gritó Marluxia con histeria.

- No te asustes.- habló el de cabellos azules.- Sabes que todos aquí exageramos demasiado.

- La Tierra es horrible.- dijo Demyx, tensando nuevamente a Roxas.- Pero nunca tenemos misiones ahí. Es un mundo fuera de nuestro control, así que nos mantenemos lo más alejados posible de ahí. Menos Axel, por supuesto.

- Siempre encuentra alguna estupidez que lo obsesiona por un tiempo, después lo olvida y vuelve a visitar la Tierra por algo nuevo.- explicó Marluxia.- Nunca sabemos de lo que habla.

- Terminas por acostumbrarte a esas mañas de él.- soltó despreocupadamente Saïx.

Fue entonces, cuando entró Axel, nuevamente sacudiendo una colorida revista, que en la portada decía "Todo sobre One Direction".

"¿Una dirección?" pensó Roxas confundido.

- One band, one dream, ONE DIRECTION!.- exclamó el pelirrojo con emoción.- ¡Chicos, ahora soy Directioner!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Directioner! – gritó Axel con entusiasmo, tomando a Roxas de las manos sin mucha delicadeza.

- No tengo la más mínima idea de qué estás hablando.- balbuceó el rubio confundido.

- ¡Soy fan de One Direction!.- exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Tú sabes, Louis, Niall, Harry, Liam y Zayn.

El de ojos azules, seguía mirándole como si tuviese dos cabezas. Se sentía tan desubicado.

¿Quiénes?

Roxas, no se dio cuenta en ese momento, del error que había cometido.

Fue, después de tres horas, que ya conocía la vida entera de los cinco chicos, de su historia de banda, un par de canciones, e incluso, de las suposiciones de Axel, de que Larry Stylinson (El nombre, de la pareja Harry y Louis.) era cierto, eran gays y novios.

¡¿Y a Roxas que le importaba todos esos datos estúpidos?!

No supo cuanto tiempo duró, y para Roxas, fue realmente difícil. Se trataba de escuchar a Axel, hablar sobre ellos o cantar sus canciones durante horas.

Solo un día, había dejado su paciencia de lado, y las consecuencias, fueron graves.

"_¿Quieres dejar de parlotear de 'Una Dirección' por un rato?"- _había inquirido frustrado, el rubio.

"_¡¿No entiendes mi fanatismo, Roxas?! ¡Me reprimes, eres un pésimo amigo! ¡Anda, dilo, di que me calle y deje de expresarme cohíbeme como el insensible y mal mejor amigo que eres! ¡Y es One Direction!"_ – Axel gritó sin sentido alguno, durante un largo rato.

Y no está demás decir, que incendió la sala por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres semanas después, Roxas encontró, lo que los humanos, llaman paz.

Al parecer Axel, había olvidado el asunto de "Una dirección", y ya no los cantaba veinticuatro por siete.

Al fin, podía dormir, sin escuchar los berridos de Axel, (sus intentos de canto) que repetían una y otra vez "Live While We're Young".

Podía comer, sin escuchar los alaridos, desastrosamente agudos de Axel, diciendo "It's gotta be you".

¡Podía pasar su día, sin escuchar que había pasado en la vida de Zayn, Louis, Niall, Liam y Harry!

¡Paz y tranquilidad para Roxas!

O eso era lo que el disfrutaba, hasta cierto bello atardecer en Twilight Town.

Nada fuera de lo común sucedía ese día.

Comían helado de sal marina, veían el atardecer, y lanzaban palillos con restos de hielo, a parejas enamoradas que pasaban.

Todo tan común, hasta que a Roxas, se le ocurrió hablar en su maravilloso inglés.

Beautiful.- susurró sin alguna idea, de lo que esa palabra podía causar.

A Axel, le llegó tan de repente, como el golpe de una ola en una roca. O las brisas repentinas de octubre. Tan sorpresivamente, le llegó ese recuerdo… Esa estrofa… Esa canción.

You don't know you're beautiful, OH OH!.- cantó desafinadamente. – THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!

"_¡¿Qué he hecho?!"- _se preguntó Roxas, pensando si la caída desde esa altura del reloj, podría matarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En fin, eso fue todo, muchas gracias nuevamente, por leerme.

De nueva cuenta me animé a subir un AkuRoku, y ésta idea me llegó para las estupideces de Axel, como habrán visto en mis one-shots pasados. xD'

One Direction, yo soy fan, no me odien por hacer a Axel fan (Yo más lo imagino como un chico punk-rockero sexy, pero entiendan, jajaja).

¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y Favorites, me ayudan a crecer como escritora!

¡Besos!


End file.
